Adventures of Muggleborns
by lil'hawkeye3
Summary: Wizards are clueless when it comes to most aspects of Muggle culture, as the muggleborns of Hogwarts quickly discover.
1. Gandalf

Date: September 1988

Daisy skipped excitedly over to the Hufflepuff table as the entire hall clapped politely. This was all so exciting! The blonde could hardly believe that she was in a castle for the next seven years to learn how to be a witch!

She and her parents had only officially discovered this hidden world four months ago, when Professor McGonagall showed up at their doorstep. Her appearance wasn't all that surprising: Daisy had been causing trinkets to float and change colors when she was happy for years already.

She sat down at the end of the table, where the others who had just been sorted were sitting. A brunet boy smiled kindly at her and slid down a bit so she could sit between him and an older student. "Thanks," she whispered with a grin.

"Of course!" The boy replied. The two briefly fell silent and applauded as a student was sorted into another house. "I'm Liam," he said, holding out his hand to shake hers.

"Daisy." They were interrupted as their table began to cheer loudly and the final first year raced over to slide in at the end of their row.

"Do we get to eat yet?" The girl sitting across from them (Daisy was sure her name was Julia) asked in a hushed voice, drawing some chuckles from the second years to their right.

"Headmaster Dumbledore is going to speak first," one offered as an answer.

Daisy turned towards the front of the hall to see that the older, white-bearded man who had been sitting at the middle of the table was now standing at the eagle-adorned lectern towards the front of the elevated area. Even though he was talking, Daisy didn't hear a single word he said; she was too in shock because he looked exactly like a character from one of her favorite books.

"Is that Gandalf?" She said aloud in wonder once everyone had begun to eat, causing the second year girl next to her to choke on her drink.

Liam and most of the other first years appeared incredibly confused by her comment. "Uh, Daisy… that's Albus Dumbledore, remember?"

She laughed slightly at their reaction. "I know, silly. But don't you agree that he looks like Gandalf?" She was met with 8 blank stares but an agreeing nod from Julia.

The second years quieted down as the one next to Daisy addressed her. "You two are muggleborns, aren't you?"

Julia frowned. "'Muggleborns?'"

Liam tried to clarify it for her. "Are your parents wizards?"

Her blue eyes widened in understanding. "Oh! Then yes, I'm a muggleborn."

"Just checking." The student shrugged. "It's rare for a magic-raised kid to know about _Lord of the Rings._ " She smiled kindly. "Name's Fern Patricks; I'm a half-blood, but I have all of Tolkien's books in my trunk if you ever want to borrow them." Fern chuckled. "Haven't heard anyone call Dumbledore 'Gandalf' before, but that was a good one."

"I hope I don't accidentally call him 'Gandalf' now…" someone said from the end of the table, starting off a chain of laughter.

"That wouldn't be great," Fern agreed.

* * *

That's the moment Daisy remembered when she ran into the Headmaster three weeks later- and by ran, it meant running at full speed to try and get to potions on time.

"Sorry, Gandalf!" She called over her shoulder as she righted herself and dashed off, not really aware of what had just occurred until she was seated at her potions table in the dungeons. "Oh my god…"

Liam glanced at her curiously from where he was reading over his potions textbook. "What's wrong?"

"I just called the headmaster 'Gandalf!'"

* * *

 **Hey guys! So these come from a series of tumblr posts I stumbled across on Pinterest, but if anyone has any ideas, feel free to comment or PM me!**


	2. Thermos!

Date: December 1988

Daisy and Liam walked into their Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw Transfiguration class after lunch to find nearly all the students present surrounding Julia in the center aisle. This wasn't entirely unusual, as Julia appeared to have a thing for ending up in the spotlight, but for a crowd to gather in Professor McGonagall's room was strange. "What's going on?" Daisy asked as the two joined the circle.

Julia rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "They've never seen a thermos before."

A few of their classmates looked upset as Daisy began to laugh, thinking she was making fun of them. "Guys, it's just a special container that keeps food and drinks warm. Jules, what do you have in there?"

The darker skinned girl opened the lid, allowing those gathered to see the steam that escaped as she did. "It's just some tea from breakfast this morning."

Several people gasped in amazement. "What spell did you use to do that?" A Ravenclaw named Melanie Travers asked.

Julia and Daisy looked at her in confusion. "Um… it's just a thermos…" Julia said.

Neither of them expected for nearly half of their year mates to point their wands at the cup and start saying " _thermos!"_ repetitively and with feeling. Desperately trying not to laugh, Daisy caught a lone Ravenclaw, Jon Miller, laughing at the back of the group.

"Jon, you're a muggleborn, too?" She asked through suppressed giggles.

Jon nodded, still snickering at the futile attempts a few were still making to replicate the thermos' "spell." "I must thank Summers for bringing that to Hogwarts," he said, gesturing towards Julia, who looked ready to bang her head against a wall.

"Guys, that's not how this works," she finally revealed once the unsuccessful casting had stopped. "It's a muggle container. No magic. It's just sealed to keep the heat in."

"Where can you get one of those?" Daisy's roommate Bella Jones questioned excitedly.

Daisy smiled genially. "We could always get one for you over the holidays-"

Jon interrupted her with his idea. "Or we could try and transfigure a mug to become a thermos!"

Liam groaned from where he stood next to Daisy. "Come on, mate, I can barely get a needle from a match still!"

The sound of Professor McGonagall's voice caused the entire class to spin around and face the doorway. "Perhaps you should visit me after class then, Mr. Rickett. As for the rest of you, no one is going to be transfiguring a mug into a thermos anytime soon, understood?" After a chorus of _yes, Professor_ came obediently from the students, she ordered them to their desks so that they could begin class.

Throughout the period, Daisy and Julia still heard a few muttered attempts of " _thermos!"_ from their classmates. Professor McGonagall did not seem amused.

"Maybe we should just get them all one of their own for Christmas," Daisy commented.


	3. Patronus Tribble Trouble

_Date: October 1993_

The sixth year class agreed that it was nice to have a competent Defense teacher for the first time in years. It almost made some want to take it up again. Their current class was an uneven mix of all four classes, and amazingly, they all got along fairly well. Many of them went under the radar of the rest of the school, especially considering the ridiculous and dramatic events that had occurred annually for the past two years.

Today, Professor Lupin was going to teach them the patronus charm, which would be especially helpful considering the dementors that currently floated around the castle. Daisy had practically dragged Liam, Julia, and Jon to the classroom; they ended up being the first ones to show up. It didn't take long for the rest to show up, though, and class ended up starting ahead of schedule.

"Mr. Rickett, why don't begin?" Professor Lupin said with a smirk, singling him out as he had a whisper conversation with Jon. Liam groaned, drawing laughter from his classmates.

"Why is it always me?" He whined.

The professor patted him on the shoulder. "Perhaps next time, you practice the art of talking without bending your heads together." He clapped his hands, causing everyone to quiet down. "Alright, Mister Rickett. What's something you love?" Liam's face went red, but he quietly murmured an answer to the teacher. "Wonderful. Then, I want you to think back your times with your friends, draw the feelings from those memories, and cast your patronus."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he raised his wand and muttered, " _expecto patronum."_ The room went dead silent as the silvery form took shape; it was promptly shattered by a ripple of snickering that enveloped the class.

"Is that-" Julia couldn't even finish her sentence because of how hard she was laughing.

Jon finished her thought for her. "Is that a Giant Eagle from Middle-earth?"

Liam turned to glare at the raven, causing his Giant Eagle to dissipate into nothing, but also reveal an amused smirk on Professor Lupin's face. "Shut up, you bloody prick."

"Mister Miller, maybe you'd like to try performing a corporeal patronus on the first try?"

"No, but Daisy would."

She shrugged. As long as she didn't have to do it first or last. "Sure." As she made her way to the front of the room, Professor Lupin handed Liam a chocolate frog and gestured for him to return to his seat.

"Okay, Miss Regis, same routine. What's something that you love?"

"Oh, that's easy. My friends, my parents, no homework, movies, butterbeer…"

Professor Lupin gave her a tired smile. "Maybe just focus on one of the first two?" She nodded in consent. "Whenever you're ready."

Daisy thought back to all of the times she sat by the lake with her friends in the sunshine watching the squid wave his tentacles at them, of snow-filled visits to Hogsmeade, of nights around the fireplace in their common room. She heard herself cast the spell, but didn't fully realize it had worked until her patronus materialized.

It was... a little ball of fur?

As it began to multiply, Daisy began to giggle. No, it was a tribble!

Apparently, her clarity was not shared by the whole class. She looked up to see most of them staring in confusion and horror, but some others having more relatable reactions. Jon rolled his eyes: he wasn't a fan of Star Trek but had listened to her rambling anyways. Julia and Sadie Gann, a muggleborn Gryffindor, appeared to be bouncing out of their seats. Eloise Mellows, a half-blood Slytherin, seemed both elated and jealous at the same time. She couldn't see their final muggle-world cohort, Gryffindor muggleborn Isaac Parker; he was probably blocked by her rapidly expanding patronus. The sight of how large it had grown surprised her enough to break the spell.

"Well," Professor Lupin cleared his throat, "it is incredibly rare to have multiple students not only perform the spell on their first try, but also have patronuses of fictitious creatures as well. You may go back to your seat, Miss Regis." He handed her a chocolate frog as well and Daisy returned to her seat, the rest of the class hoping for a less-eventful class.

That went out the window with Jon's raptor from Jurassic Park.

* * *

 **Someone asked when these take place: the date will be at the top of each chapter. These first three chapters have been about the same characters, but that will not always be the case.**


	4. Fashion Sense

_Date: September 1992_

The entire 5th year Care of Magical Creatures class broke out in whispers as they caught sight of Sadie's outfit. It wasn't like it was inappropriate; many girls at Hogwarts wore them on their days off. But apparently, wearing trousers in lieu of the uniform skirt was reason for gossip.

Honestly, she didn't know how they were expected to handle wilder animals while wearing a skirt. Besides, it wasn't like she was wearing jeans. Isaac Parker had lent her (read: she 'borrowed') his school uniform pants, so she was technically following the rules.

"Sadie?" Slytherin Allison Smith, one of her partners in the class, asked.

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Why?" Allison said bluntly.

Sadie grinned wryly, aware that the rest of the class was listening to her. "Professor Grubbly-plank said we were going to be dealing with hippogriffs today." She huffed and crossed her arms. "You think that I'd get close to one in a skirt? One flap of its wings and everything would be showing!"

Her words had an immediate effect on the girls nearest to her, who all glanced down and began to self-consciously adjust their skirts. She smirked in amusement, shrugging innocently when Ally raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Are those Parker's pants?" Hufflepuff Julia Summers asked with a sly smile, leaning over closer to the two girls.

Sadie huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "I don't see why it matters." Julia appeared to be ready to rebut her statement, but was stopped by the Professor beginning class.

"Everyone, gather around!" The students assembled in a loose semi-circle around the older man and the hippogriff he was leading by its reins. "Come a bit closer, he doesn't bite!" Grubbly-plank paused, chuckling. "He might peck a bit, though."

The students seemed inclined to not believe him, and none volunteered to step closer. Professor Grubbly-plank surveyed the group appraisingly, his gaze brightening in excitement when it landed on Sadie. "Ms. Gann! Wise choice of attire for today's lesson. Perhaps you'd like to be introduced to Weatherby first!"

...wearing pants seemed to be both a blessing and a curse.

(That didn't stop the rest of the girl in the class to start wearing trousers to COMC lessons as well.)


	5. Drinking Game

Date: December 1992

A typical Friday night for the fifth years of Slytherin consisted of all ten students lounging near the fireplace; the other years were too disorganized to challenge their use of the coveted area. One member of the group (this week, it was Hugh Weiss) was in charge of securing drinks and food each week, and of course, there was always firewhiskey on the menu for the cunning snakes.

The past months had been stressful on the entire school, but particularly the upper years. The "Heir of Slytherin" was loose in the school, and the older students felt responsible for the safety of their younger housemates. In Slytherin, this translated to the prefects placing a curfew on 4th years and under to stay in the dormitory after 8pm. This led to a very lively common room for once, and the 5th years decided to listen to their housemates instead of gossiping as usual.

"-and I don't know what you think, but Potter's too stupid to be the Heir…" The second year Malfoy's voice could be heard clearly over the surrounding chatter. Becky Quintas tipped her head back onto the couch in exasperation as a smattering of weary sighs echoed around the group.

"Does that twit ever shut up?" She groaned. Malfoy had been prattling on with an air of superiority for fifteen minutes at least.

Leighton Kent shrugged from his seat on the floor, where he was flipping through a spellbook (most likely on the darker arts). "I could always silence him with this new spell I found…" The majority of them chorused a panicked "no!" at his suggestion.

"Leighton, we just want him to be quiet, not to remove his vocal chords," Xavier Caprusi smirked from where he lay next to him.

"It was one time…"

Eloise Mellows perked up excitedly. "We could make a game out of it!" She rolled her eyes at the blank stares her classmates gave her. "It's a drinking game. Basically, each time we hear Malfoy mention Potter's name, we all take a swig of firewhiskey."

Lara Jones laughed. "Not sure there's gonna be enough firewhiskey for that…"

Hugh flicked his hand nonchalantly. "I have more in our dorm if-"

"...can you even believe _Potter_ …"

Eloise grinned. "And, drink!" She took a swig of the burning alcohol in unison with her yearmates.

Allison Lant smiled wryly. "We're going to get so drunk."

As the minutes ticked by, the antics of the fifth years steadily drew the attention of the older students. The recurring giggles and clinks of glasses was easily distracting for the few that were attempting to accomplish some form of work.

Usually the approach of Prefect Gemma Farley would invoke fear, but this was not the case that night. Instead, Becky and Lara called her name cheerfully and Leighton offered a half-full glass of firewhiskey to the girl.

"What are you all doing this time?" Gemma sighed, used to their weekly antics by now.

"Drinking game," Eloise said a tad sheepishly.

Ally shushed her loudly, her drink sloshing slightly onto the floor. "Hush! We can't hear Malfoy if you're being all… prefect-y."

Gemma crossed her arms. "I'm sure he can hear you by now anyways."

Morgan Gauss, who appeared to be somewhat sober, shook his head and rocked backwards slightly. "Selective silencing spell. Young'uns can't hear a thing."

"Hand me a bottle, Weiss," one seventh year said as he took a seat on the floor; his actions seemed to be the 'okay' signal for others to join the drinking game as well. The fifth years dutifully passed out drinks to the newcomers, pausing to snigger and take a gulp of the firewhiskey as Malfoy dramatically recounted the day's lessons.

"...and the fool Lockhart made Potter reenact the whole thing; honestly, I'm not sure which one I hate more."

Gemma Farley even cracked a smirk at the blonde's complaints. "I'm going to regret this, but count me in." She perched herself on the armrest of one of the couches a snagged a bottle from the closest student (who let out a half-hearted cry of indignation). "But I'm not covering for any of you."

Even though it was a weekend, the current situation in the school meant that the Great Hall was full for breakfast. Or at least, it should have been. Confusion and fear began to spread among the students as they saw the small number present at the Slytherin table. Had more students been attacked?

No, that couldn't be the case. The teachers would have announced further rules to keep them safe; instead, the staff looked either amused or exasperated.

The quickly spreading rumors came to a halt as Dumbledore stood, looking out over them with a serene smile. "I'm sure you're all worried about the well-being of your fellow students," he began, drawing everyone's attention and quieting all conversations in the hall. "Not to worry. A mishap occurred last night in the Slytherin common room, and the affected students are recuperating in the hospital wing. Slytherin classes have been cancelled for the day, although Madame Pomfrey assures me the students will return for dinner."

Once Dumbledore actually reached the infirmary, he was worried that his earlier claim might have to be stretched. Slytherin students dressed in their pajamas crowded the beds, windowsills and floors - literally anywhere that they could be seated. Silence prevailed; the headmaster wondered if Madame Pomfrey had spelled them all quiet.

This assumption was proved false as a lone voice within the masses muttered " _Potter,"_ sending the awake members of the house into fits of giggles.

"Madame Pomfrey?" He called in a normal tone that carried rather like a shout in the quiet room. Watching carefully where he was walking, the Headmaster made his way over to the mediwitch's office.

He had never seen the healer so livid. "Albus, every child in here has severe alcohol poisoning, so bad that my hangover potions are hardly helping. You will be banning the consumption of alcohol on school grounds. You will be banning drinking games for all underage students. You will do it as soon as these students are well enough to return to classes. This is not negotiable."

Dumbledore may have been a powerful wizard, but he wasn't daft enough to cross an angry witch. "Of course, Madame Pomfrey. Is there anything else you require my assistance for?"

She sighed tiredly. "Better make your office a temporary potions lab, because I'm not sure Severus can keep up with replenishing the number of hangover, calming, and sleeping potions I've been using."

In the pause that followed her words, the two staff members heard another voice from the masses outside growl " _that pretty boy, Potter,"_ setting off another round of airy laughter from the inebriated students. Dumbledore shrank under Madame Pomfrey's subsequent glare and hustled out of the infirmary as quickly and dignified as possible before allowing his own chuckled to escape.


	6. The Howler

_Date: October 1988_

"A howler?"

"Man, I'd hate to be the one to get that."

"It's going to a Ravenclaw…?"

The first year Ravens were all looking up at the approaching owl anxiously (except for Jon, since he was a muggleborn and his parent's couldn't get one).

"Did anyone get caught by Filch lately?" Avani Kane asked suspiciously just as the bird landed. A gasp went out as the red letter was released in front of Miles Young, another firstie known for following the rules by the book.

"I swear I didn't do anything…" he stammered before the letter floated up in front of his face and opened, allowing the quiet hall to hear its words.

" _DARTH VADER IS LUKE'S FATHER!"_ An evil cackle followed the exclamation before the latter burned to ashes, allowing the students to clearly see Miles' scarlet face.

"I'm gonna kill that little bastard!" Miles hissed, glaring murderously at the ashes on the table in front of him. It took him a minute to calm enough and realize that while there was some scattered laughter around the hall (including from Professor Flitwick), most of the students looked very confused. Jon, however, was looking at him incredulously.

"How did you _not_ know that?" his friend questioned in amazement.

Miles crossed his arms and slightly pouted. "Mum said I wasn't old enough to see it yet…" He elaborated to try and clear his classmates' confusion. "It's a spoiler from the second Star Wars movie. I hadn't got a chance to see it."

"It came out eight years ago," Jon deadpanned.

Melanie Lant reached over to brush the ashes onto the floor. "What's a movie?"

Miles opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Sadie shouting over from the Gryffindor table. "How the hell did you _not_ know about Vader being Luke's father?!"

"Shut up, Sadie!" Miles called back as a third year Raven cleared their throat.

"You do know that 'Darth Vader' means 'Dark Father' in German," the girl commented with an amused smile. Miles' face turned redder and he slid down in his seat as small groups around the hall began to laugh again.


End file.
